


Bread and Sugar Bakery

by just_a_girl16



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_girl16/pseuds/just_a_girl16
Summary: It seems like tragedy is constantly dictating what Peeta Mellark has to do and where he has to go. A chance encounter sets off a chain of events where every decision thereafter is made by what Peeta WANTS to do. Everlark Modern AUTrigger warnings: mentions of car crash, allusion to orphaned children, vandalism and precautions taken to avoid being found.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everlarkers! Simply wanted to publicly post my MoreS2SL contribution. If you don't know what MoreS2SL is, I highly recommend you check them out on Tumblr. Seriously, they're amazing!
> 
> I was humbled to have been asked to participate and now that stories can be posted publicly, I hope more readers can enjoy this story and be encouraged to participate next year. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Characters belong to Suzanne Collins, I just borrowed them because, well, they're perfect. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now, without further ado, Bread and Sugar Bakery!

The big day is a short ten hours away. Bread and Sugar Bakery is finally ready to open up at exactly 5:30 in the morning the very next day. Peeta knows he should be at home, getting ready for bed but he is just too excited. With camera in hand, he steps out of his bakery to take the last picture Delly needs to finalize the bakery’s website. His childhood best friend is definitely the most supportive person in his life right now. Then again, there aren’t many people in his life right now. 

 

After a car accident claimed the lives of his parents, his life changed forever. The will his parents left indicated Mellark’s Bakery was left 100% solely to him. Surprisingly, his brothers were _not_ happy. To this day, Peeta did not understand their anger. Both of them had stopped working in the bakery at 16, moved out of state for college and only came back home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. On the other hand, Peeta never left. He chose not to go to college in order to fully immerse himself in the process of learning everything about how to run the bakery. Turns out, that was the best decision he ever made. 

 

Peeta desperately wanted to stay in his hometown and continue to run Mellark’s, but his brothers turned vengeful. After verbal threats escalated to vandalizing the bakery, he decided it was in his best interest to sell the bakery along with his childhood home and moved to a city where his brothers could never find him. 

 

The knowledge he gained and the connections he made while working at Mellark’s enabled him to remotely set up his new bakery in Panem without having to move and raise suspicions. In fact, he just signed the lease and moved into his new apartment last week. Now, he here is, mere hours away from opening his own bakery. 

 

Not wanting to keep Delly waiting, Peeta focuses the lens on his camera to capture the perfect shot of the storefront. The sun is starting to set and the deep orange glow is reflecting beautifully off the windows. With a push of a button, the picture is taken and his work for the day is done. After making sure his reflection isn’t visible in the picture, a precaution he has to take in order to avoid his brothers, he goes to turn off his camera when a voice stops him cold. He turns towards the melodic sound to find a vision he currently isn’t sure if it’s real or a mirage.

 

Leaning against a tree is the most beautiful girl, no, _woman_ , he has ever seen. Strands of her black jet hair not confined by her braid sway gently in the breeze. Her olive skin glows ethereally in the fading light of the setting sun. The brightly colored leaves falling from the tree she's leaning on swirl around her like a scene from Pocahontas. Even with all this, it's her voice that has him staring at her in a trance. 

 

Without considering the consequences, Peeta lifts his camera to capture the moment. He is already plotting on what colors he will have to purchase in order transform the tiny digital snapshot into a painting when it happens. The autumn goddess stops singing and looks directly at him. It's only then he realizes his auto flash went off, clearly alerting the subject of his impromptu photo shoot. Peeta about to raise his hand to wave when her face takes on the most intimidating scowl he has ever come across. His eyes go wide and he can feel his cheeks heating up. He can only imagine what is going through her mind and begins to regret his rash decision.

 

_Way to make a great first impression. She probably thinks you’re a stalker freak that goes around taking pictures of unsuspecting women._

 

He is expecting her to come over and yell at him when his brain regains control of his legs. Peeta takes advantage of the now flowing traffic between them and uses the cover of the passing cars to rush over to his car. Without looking back, he peels out of the back alley behind his bakery and drives away. The entire way home, he berates himself over and over again. He’s new to the area and needs to be more careful of his actions unless he wants his bakery to go belly up. Panem is a small town, so he knows word can, and does, get around fairly quickly.

 

"Well, at least I still have Operation Distribution," he mumbles to himself. 

 

Throughout the past week, Peeta has been distributing minis and samples of Mellark’s most popular items to the businesses within a ten-mile radius from the bakery. He isn’t as great with technology and since he didn’t go to school, he isn’t exactly sure what marketing strategies work best. All he knows is one taste of his baked goods and people will come. After all, that’s how Mellark’s became as big as it was back in his hometown.  Nothing like letting his baking do the advertising for him.

 

Tonight, the last part of Operation Distribution is simple and Peeta expects to go by uneventfully. All he’s doing is giving out minis and samples to the tenants of the small apartment complex he lives in. At first it seemed like a daunting task, but when he realized there is only about 40 tenants, he decided it was worth it. After parking in his assigned spot, he takes the loaded bakery boxes and begins to go door to door. Needless to say, he runs into very interesting characters but by the end of each conversation, every neighbor has assured him they will be stopping by tomorrow. 

 

At last, he makes it to his floor, the top floor. It’s starting to get late, so instead of knocking on every door, he takes the grand opening flyers Delly made for him from his apartment, tapes one to the top of each remaining box and leaves a couple of them at every door. As he’s placing the last two boxes, a cheese bun and a pumpkin cupcake topped with cream cheese frosting, he freezes. 

 

_That voice._ The same enchanting voice he heard outside of the bakery is coming from inside the apartment right in front of his. He considers sitting and listening to the impromptu serenade when he remembers he didn’t exactly leave the songstress with a great impression of himself. The last thing he needs is for her to think he stalked her all the way home as well. Something tells him she won’t believe he really is her new neighbor. 

 

He finally settles down on his couch to eat a light dinner and email the storefront picture to Delly. He connects his camera to his laptop and immediately, the new pictures start transferring over. He sends the picture and is shutting down his laptop when the _other_  picture captures his attention. He knows he should delete it, especially after the reaction he got when she caught him. It’s the right thing to do.

 

Yet, he just can’t. He stares at the image taking up his entire screen, trying to commit to memory the vision before him. Even on the larger computer screen, the image doesn’t hold a candle to the memory of what he saw in person. Sure, the elements are the same, brightly colored leaves announcing the coming of autumn, the whole picture bathed in a deep orange glow and the beautiful woman with the enchanting voice. However, it's the enchantment he felt, the peace that overcame him and the comfort that he experienced at the sight and sound of her; _that_ was something no picture could ever capture. 

He stares at the image for so long, when the screen goes to his screensaver, it startles him. He takes it as a sign that it’s time for bed. He finishes his forgettable dinner quickly and gets ready for bed. After all, as his great Aunt Effie used to say, tomorrow is going to be a big, big, big day.

 

When his alarm goes off the next morning, he wakes up feeling happy. He catches his reflection in the mirror door of his closet and realizes he is smiling. Off to a great start, Peeta goes through the motions as quickly as possible, anxious to get to his bakery and open it up for the first time. On his way out of his apartment, he looks down the hallway and smiles when he sees there isn’t a single box left outside the doors where he left them last night. 

 

Hopefully, that means everyone enjoyed them and will be stopping by today.  _Thank you minis and samples!_ ~~~~

 

Once he gets into the kitchen of the bakery, he goes into serious mode. Opening day is the most important day. He knows fully well that he only gets one chance to make a great first impression as a person, a baker and a business man. For the next hour and a half, he works non-stop baking, frosting, decorating and filling his display cases. Once he walks out to fill the last case with his famous snickerdoodle cookies, he can see people standing outside the bakery door, peering inside with eager looks on their faces. The sight brings on the biggest smile onto his face. A quick glance at the clock on the wall lets him know it’s 5: 27am.

 

_Wow, these people are early risers. 5:27? Eh, close enough._

 

With three quick strides, he walks over to the door, flips the sign from “Sorry, we’re closed” to “Come in, we’re open!” and taking a deep breath, unlocks the door, ready to greet his first customer with a smile.

 

Around 11am, he finally gets a break from the steady stream of customers that have been coming in. His cheek muscles hurt from smiling so much, but he doesn’t mind. Turns out, in the town of Panem, people have very diverse start times at their jobs, leading some customers to stop in before going to work and others during their morning breaks. No matter what, each one gets greeted with a smile and a thank you for visiting. 

 

He heads back to the kitchen to begin prepping for the lunch and afternoon crowd. There is a middle school less than five minutes away and he already had an influx of students come in before going to class. He knows if his young customers enjoyed their purchase, they will talk about it with their friends. The same thing goes for the adults that came in. He is fully expecting an even bigger flow of customers to come by after work and after school, when there is less hurry to get home. It’s this that drives him to work quickly and methodically to make sure he doesn’t run out of anything. He cut it pretty close in the morning with the cheese buns.

 

Sure enough, as soon as noon hits, customers begin to arrive. Peeta does his absolute best to remember who came in this morning in order to greet his returning customers accordingly. For the most part, he gets it down and he realizes he’s off to a great start. Just as predicted, at 2:32pm, the rush of middle school students takes his crowd of customers from a moderate group to a full-fledged packed house. Still, he makes sure to make every customer feel special, no matter what. 

 

He is doing great until he feels his bladder insisting on getting relief. He eyes the line in order to see if any time soon will be a good time to excuse himself. As he’s assessing the situation, he spots someone he never thought he’d ever see again.

 

_She’s here. The autumn goddess/songstress is here, in my bakery. Ok, Mellark, act cool. No! Don’t try to act cool. Be yourself! Yeah, be your charming, lovable self. Yeah…_

 

He still addresses every customer as best he can, but his eyes keep darting back to the brunette beauty. After the third glance over (he’s not counting), he notices her line of vision hasn’t changed. He quickly looks over to realize she’s staring almost longingly at the remaining pumpkin cupcakes. He’s curious as to what she’s thinking but he doesn’t mind one bit having her there for a while longer. When he sees her get in line, he mentally prepares himself, trying to come up with the perfect words to say in order to get her to forget their awkward first interaction.

 

After what feels like hours but in reality was only minutes, she comes to the front of the line. Her glance has been bouncing between her phone and the pumpkin cupcakes he just brought out (totally a coincidence) so she hasn’t seen him. It isn’t until he calls out for the next customer that she looks at him and freezes.

 

One look at her face and everything he just rehearsed goes flying out of his brain. He puts on his most charming and sincere smile as he greets her.

 

“Hello, welcome to Bread and Sugar Bakery. Thank you for stopping by. What can I get for you?”

 

He has said this very phrase at least a hundred times today, yet when directed at her, his voice cracks unnaturally, like a pre-teen going through puberty. He desperately hopes she didn’t notice and if she did, that she won’t point it out. The seconds between his greeting and getting a response out of her seem to stretch out forever. At first, her face shows surprise, slowly morphing into disbelief. Once she speaks, the words she says are the last thing he ever expected her to say.

 

“Oh my god, Peeta? Peeta Mellark?”

 

_My name. She knows my name. How in the world does she know my name?! Did I get transported to the twilight zone?!_

 

As quickly as he can, he racks his brain for something, anything that will remind him where she knows him from. He knows without a doubt if he had run into her at all in the past, he would definitely remember. He takes in her heart-shaped face, her inky hair in a thick braid, her high cheekbones and her steely gray eyes.

 

_Gray eyes. Flitting away every time they met his own blue ones. In high school. Oh. My. God._

 

“K-Katniss? Katniss Everdeen? Is—is it really you?”

 

“You—you do remember me?” she answers with a wide eyes full of surprise.

 

Peeta cannot believe his luck. Katniss Everdeen, his childhood crush, is standing in _his_ bakery. Can this day get any better? He quickly brings himself back to the present when he realizes he hasn’t said a word. 

 

“Y—yeah, of course. Wow, it's, it's so good to see you again. What are—”

 

The sound of a throat clearing loudly interrupts his conversation and forces him to look up. As soon as he does though, he wishes he hadn’t. Staring back at him are about 20 pair of eyes broadcasting a range of emotions, from amusement to annoyance and, is that jealousy some women are starting at Katniss with?

 

She seems to come to the same realization as him and awkwardly turns back to face him.

 

“Um, I'll take a cheese bun to go please.” Katniss states without looking him in the eyes.

 

“O—oh, ok, yeah, for sure. One cheese bun coming right up.” As he bags her order, he can’t keep down the panic that is beginning to build up inside him. His gut is telling him he has to do something in order to see her again. He keeps searching her face to try and find any indication of how she’s feeling but she has the best poker face he’s ever come across. Finally, he comes up with what he hopes will ensure Katniss will come back.

 

“Here you go Katniss. Just, um, a disclaimer,” he says. 

 

Katniss looks at him with confusion written all over her beautiful features. It takes every bit of self-control and professionalism he possesses to keep himself from smoothing out her frown lines, one by one. 

 

“Um, this bun is the last one I have and it isn’t as fresh as I’d like it to be. I'd offer to pop it in the toaster for you but, ah, as you can see, I don't exactly have a lot of free time.” Peeta finishes, gesturing to the long line. Before she can protest, he finishes his thought-up-on-the-fly idea. 

 

“So, would you be willing to come back tomorrow? A-at any time, really, and I’ll have a fresh one ready for you. Baker’s honor,” he finalizes with his right hand in the air and a hopeful smile on his face. 

 

“Oh, um, it’s no big deal, I—” She tries to wave him off with flustered hand gestures, but Peeta is nothing if not persistent.

 

“Please, Katniss.”

 

He isn’t sure if it’s knowing that there is a large line behind her or what he actually says to her but her answer makes his entire day so much better.

 

“Sure, Peeta, I’ll come by tomorrow,” she replies in a small voice, her gaze flitting to and from his eyes.

 

Peeta can feel a wide grin taking up his entire face and no amount of willpower can make him tone it down.

 

“Thank you,” he sighs. “I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good afternoon Katniss.”

 

Finally, she is able to meet gaze and offers him a the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. 

 

“See you tomorrow Peeta,” she replies, quickly turning around and making a haste escape. He already knows the way she said his name is a memory he will never forget.

 

The rest of the day flies by with Peeta in a daze. Every second he gets to himself, his mind replays those glorious minutes when he had Katniss Everdeen’s attention all to himself. He knows he must look like a crazy person but in all honesty, he doesn’t care.

 

Tomorrow can’t get here soon enough.

 

The next morning, there is an extra spring in his step as he anxiously awaits Katniss Everdeen’s return. There is definitely a bigger crowd, to the point that Peeta considers hiring a part-time cashier since he finds himself running out of baked goods at a faster pace than the previous day. He continues to greet every customer with a smile and a warm greeting, except that today every time the bell above the front door chimes, he can’t help looking over, each time just a tad bit disappointed it isn’t her.

 

The morning flies by and all of a sudden, he finds himself already doing the prep work for the lunch and afternoon crowd. He tries not to let himself get too disappointed that Katniss hasn’t come in, seeing as the day before, she came in along with the afternoon crowd. 

 

However, when the afternoon crowd comes and goes, again larger than the day before, he begins to panic. She wouldn’t stand him up, would she? 

 

He has just finished the prep work for the next day and is cleaning up the kitchen when he hears the bell chime. His head snaps up and before he knows it, he’s already at the front counter and there she is. He feels like the air just got lighter and that uncontrollable smile that invades his face at just the thought of Katniss makes an appearance. However, that smile falters when he realizes he spent the entire day waiting for her to arrive but now has no idea what to say to her. Clearing his throat, he starts with something simple.

 

“Hi Katniss.”

 

The adorable way she looks away, trying to hide her smile, brings back his own grin full force. 

 

“Hey Peeta,” she replies as she finally looks back at him. “Um, I’m not too late, am I?”

 

“No!” Peeta exclaims a little too quickly. _Reign it in Mellark!_  He scolds himself internally.

 

“No, not at all. I’m glad you came by.” He answers a bit more calmly. “I almost thought you weren't going to make it,” he states with a sheepish look.

 

“Oh! Oh my God, Peeta, I—No! I wouldn't— That’s not— I, um, I came by a little later so you wouldn't feel rushed,” she admits.

 

He nearly drops the cheese bun he’s pulling out of the warmer as her words register in his brain. She can’t possibly be implying what he thinks, he hopes, she’s implying. Not wanting to ruin his illusion with a harsh dose of reality, he steers the conversation to a safer topic.

 

“Thank you, I appreciate that. Now, as promised, a warm, fresh cheese bun just off the cooling rack.” 

 

He presents before her a plate with the most perfect cheese bun he's ever made; symmetrical and flaky with the perfect balance of cheese and bread, topped with just the right amount of garlic butter. Her face registers shock as she takes in his offering.

 

“Wow, Peeta, thank you,” she replies. “You really didn't have to do all this. Yesterday's bun tasted great! There is really no need for you to feel like you have to make anything up to me. If anything, I came back to buy another one! It was that good.”

 

Her confession has him beaming with pride and it fills him with a happy feeling he hasn’t felt in a long time, ever since his parents’ accident. It's ironic yet appropriate that someone from his hometown is helping him regain a feeling he thought he had lost forever. Very quickly, he comes to the realization he wants to keep feeling happy, content and only Katniss gives him that. With that in mind, he decides to take a chance. 

 

“Well, what's done is done. If you'd like, we, uh, we can sit down a-and catch up,” he offers earnestly. “If you'd like.”

 

“Oh, um, I— I don't want to impose or anything. You must be tired a-and wanting to get home soon so—”

 

“Not at all Katniss,” he interrupts before she can continue. “I'd love to take some time to talk with you and catch up. Unless, of course, you have to get going. I don't want to force you to stay here if you have things to do, places to go… Someone to go home to.”

 

He didn't mean to say that last part out loud, but like he’s continuously been prone to do around her, he acts before he can think things through. The stunned look on her face is a sign that either she's about to start yelling at him or he's way off the mark. 

 

“Uh, um, n-no, not at all, to any of it,” she answers meekly, again not meeting his eyes. The signature Katniss smile spreads across his face.

 

“So, you'll allow it?” he asks her with a more tamed smile, trying to subtly get her to meet his gaze. When she finally does, the way her mercury eyes glow and the happy expression on her face take his breath away. If he died at that very moment, he’d die the happiest he's ever been in his life, knowing he was able to put that look on her face. 

 

“I'll allow it,” she answers in a mere whisper.

 

Peeta leads her over to a booth where they sit across from each other and catch up. He prepared two hot chocolates and brings those over as well. The moans of appreciation she begins to let out are creating an uncomfortable situation in his pants so he quickly dives in to conversing. 

 

For the next hour or so, they trade stories about what they've been up to since graduating high school. He learns more about Katniss Everdeen in the time he spends talking with her that evening than he did in the eighteen years they spent living in the same town. 

 

She tells him about what led her to become a music teacher (her love of music and summer vacation) and why she chose Panem Middle School of all places to teach at (they called her offering an actual teaching position, not T.A.).

 

He tells her about his past and the circumstances that made him move. He doesn't hide anything from her, no matter how painful or embarrassing it might be. When she reaches across the table to offer her condolences after he finishes, it feels so different from before. After the funeral, so many people’s condolences came with pity and phrases like “Sorry for your loss.” and “I know how you feel.” and “It'll get better, just give it time.” However, when Katniss simply says she's sorry he had to suffer through that, the sincerity in her voice and tenderness in her eyes leave him with no choice but to believe her words as truth. 

 

It feels natural and easy talking to her, as if they were lifelong friends instead of classmates that just shared occasional classes throughout grade school. The conversation flows without any awkward pauses. He has always been an open and talkative person, but it surprises him in the best way possible that she's opening up to him as well. Back in school, she didn't really hang out with a big crowd and he doesn't recall her ever being as open with anyone as she's being with him at the moment. 

 

This knowledge fills him with a warmth that is completely foreign to him yet pleasant and comforting. He has only had two run-ins with Katniss and already, he's feeling happier than he ever dreamed he could feel when circumstances forced him to move away from the only place he had ever called home.

 

Before they know it, it's already dark out.  

 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry Peeta, I didn't mean to talk your ear off for so long! I— I think it's time I get going,” she exclaims when she looks out the window and realizes the sun is long gone. She quickly stands up and begins to collect her things. 

 

“Hey,” Peeta says, reaching out and gently touching her arm in order to stop her from all but running out at the pace she's going. “You don't have to apologize for anything. This is the most I've enjoyed myself ever since I moved here. Thank you for making me feel welcome, Katniss. It's so nice to see a familiar face.” He tries to convey his gratitude with a smile. He must be doing something right as this elicits a smile of her own. 

 

“You're welcome Peeta. I’m glad I could help.” She replies with that beautifully captivating smile still on her face. Feeling brave after their time together, he keeps the conversation going.

 

“Maybe we can make this a standing thing? It really helps me unwind. I'll provide the cheese buns and hot chocolate,” he offers with a hopeful smile. 

 

For a minute, it seems like she's going to shut him down again, her mouth opening but closing just as quickly. She regards him closely and whatever she sees in his eyes, she decides she believes. 

 

“Okay,” she agrees.

 

“You'll allow it?” he asks for the second time that night. 

 

“I'll allow it,” she confirms. 

 

As she finishes getting her things together to head out, Peeta finds himself wanting to drive her home just to prolong their time together if only for a several minutes. He stops himself when he realizes she doesn't know they're neighbors. Not wanting to freak her out but still desiring to accompany her home, he goes the evasive route. It isn't until they're outside and he's done locking up the bakery that he speaks up again. 

 

“So, ah, where did you park?” he asks, looking around the lot only to realize his car is the only one left.

 

“Um, I don't own a car,” she admits. “My apartment is actually pretty close to here and my work, so I just walk.”

 

“Well, it's already dark out and I'd feel better if you didn't walk home by yourself,” he states, not believing his luck. “Will you allow me to give you a ride home?”

 

“Peeta—” she begins. “It's really not necessary. I'll be fine.”

 

“Please?” he nearly begs, trying to keep his composure. “Just humor me, just for today.”

 

She takes in the earnest look on his face, the puppy-like look in his eyes and can't help but give in. 

 

“Just this time, because it’s dark out,” she relents. 

 

On the outside, he calmly walks her over to his car, opening the passenger door for her like a true gentleman. On the inside however, he is doing the most ridiculous happy dance, complete with heel claps and cartwheels he can't even do in real life. 

 

He settles into the driver’s seat before asking her for directions. As she's telling him where to go, he keeps thinking about when to reveal to her that they live in the same complex. Honesty has gotten him this far, so he decides to tell her as he turns onto the street leading to the residents parking. 

 

“You are never going to believe me,” he begins. “But, I live here too.”

 

Disbelief is written all over her features as he parks in is assigned resident parking spot. Jumping out of his car quickly, he opens the door to find Katniss staring at him, still in disbelief. 

 

“You're just saying that,” she accuses. “No way you live here too!”

 

“Honest!” he defends himself. “Look, I'll show you.”

 

He walks her over to his apartment, pulls out the same bunch of keys he used to lock up the bakery and making a big production out of it, inserts the key into the knob of the door to his apartment.

 

“Prepare to be amazed,” he says with a flourish, doing his best magician impersonation. His ridiculousness is rewarded with a chuckle from Katniss. He unlocks the door and finishes with an emphatic “Voila!”

 

At this point, Katniss’ disbelief has been completely replaced with an amused look in her eyes and a happy smile on her face. 

 

“Well, I guess we really are neighbors,” she relents. “In fact…”

 

She goes to open her front door, without all the dramatics Peeta used and he has to remind himself to act surprised. When she turns around to gage his reaction, he gives her his best surprised look. However, he remembers that honesty has gotten him this far, and he doesn't want to start lying to her now. Not to mention, the crinkle between her eyebrows tells him she's not buying what he's trying to sell. 

 

“Actually, I kind of knew you lived here,” he admits. Before he knows it, he's admitting everything to her, from why he took the picture of her leaning against the tree to hearing her sing as he was placing the cupcake and cheese bun by her door. When he's done, he doesn't know whether to take the stunned look on her face as a good thing or a bad thing. After what feels like an eternity, she speaks up. 

 

“Well, I didn’t see that coming…” she admits. Wanting to save face with her, Peeta defers to humor. 

 

“Think of it this way,” he offers. “Now you won't ever have to walk home. You have your own personal driver right here. You even get cheese buns and hot chocolate out of the deal!”

 

His statement has the desired effect as she lets out a hearty laugh that is music to his ears and brings a satisfied smile to his face. He's about to excuse himself and count tonight as a complete success when she shocks him.

 

“You want to come in and have dinner with me?” she asks boldly. “I made stew but I always make more than what I can eat.”

 

It’s his turn to take in Katniss’ hopeful smile and shining eyes. As if he’d ever turn down an invitation to spend more time with her. 

 

“I would love to, Katniss,” he replies softly. “Let me just get cleaned up and I'll be right over.”

 

She nods quickly before slipping into her place. Peeta does the same thing and begins to plot his plan of action. As he’s showering, he’s thinking about what to wear, something nice but not too formal. As he's dressing in his good jeans, white tee shirt and flannel, he's thinking about what to bring over. It's too late for flowers and he doesn't want to make it seem like he's assuming it's a date (is it?) but he can't show up empty handed! He finally decides on a loaf of hearty bread filed with grains and nuts he brought home today. 

 

Feeling confident, he walks across the hallway and knocks lightly on her door. He's rehearsing what to say to explain the bread when she opens the door and the vision before him makes him forget his own name. 

 

Katniss has changed too, from her slacks and blouse she wore to work into lose sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair is out of its usual braid and the wavy locks framing her make-up free face complete her natural, relaxed look. He suddenly feels overdressed and begins to question his own wardrobe choice. 

 

“Hi again,” she greets him. “Come on in.”

 

He shakes himself out of his stupor and slips inside her apartment. Realizing he hasn’t said a word, he goes to correct that. 

 

“Hello again. Thank you for the invitation.” Holding up the loaf of bread, he continues. “I, ah, I didn't feel right coming over empty-handed so I brought this. It usually goes well with soups and stews, so…” he trails off, extending the loaf in her direction. She takes it from him with a grateful smile.

 

“Thank you. It smells great and, um, I'm sure it will go well with the stew,” she repeats. “Come, sit down. The food is ready.”

 

She leads him over to her couch where he spots two bowls on her coffee table.

 

“I, ah, don't really have a dining room and I usually easy my meals here while watching TV or Netflix. I, um, I hope you don't mind.” Katniss tells him while nervously wringing her hands.

 

“No, no, not at all,” he assures her. “I'm the same way. There isn't much room in my apartment to set up a dining area anyways.”

 

She lets out a sigh of relief as they settle into her couch. Turns out they don't need TV or Netflix as they pick up their conversation where it left off at the bakery. Once again, Peeta can't help the feeling of how natural it seems to be here, sharing dinner with Katniss, talking about their respective days without a worry in the world. Even when the stew is gone, along with half the loaf of bread, neither one of them makes a move to get up or stop the conversation. 

 

It isn't until she glanced at her wall clock and realizes how late it is that the topic of calling it a night comes up. He doesn't really want to go, but he knows he has to get up early and while spending time with her is worth any sacrifice, he knows he has a busy day ahead of him. It's best he gets a good night’s sleep.

 

She walks him to the door to see him off, even though he lives about five steps away. The gesture causes warmth to flood his chest.

 

“Thank you for dinner, Katniss. It was delicious,” he compliments. “It was also nice to not having to eat dinner alone.”

 

“Yeah, it was nice having company over. Thank you for indulging me,” she replies. She takes a deep breath before continuing. 

 

“Maybe we can make this a standing thing too, if you'd like,” she suggests with that adorable shy smile he's quickly getting addicted to seeing. “You know, since you're offering to feed me cheese buns and hot chocolate every day. It, uh, it just seems fair…”

 

Will this amazing, beautiful woman ever stop surprising him? Before she regrets asking him or takes back her invitation, he speaks up. 

 

“I would like that very much Katniss, thank you,” he said emphatically. “I'll see you tomorrow then?”

 

“See you tomorrow, Peeta,” she answers, moving towards him, as if she was going in for a hug before stopping herself. 

 

He encourages her by opening up his arms as an invitation. She quickly steps into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into the crook of his neck, as if she belongs there. Peeta in turn wraps his arms around her shoulders and upper back, giving her a slight squeeze. The embrace feels so good, so warm that neither one of them makes a move to let go. 

 

It isn't until one of the neighbors opens her door that the pair break apart. The older lady glances at the pair, takes in their position and apologizes for interrupting. Reluctantly, they let go of each other, but not before he bravely places a quick, chaste kiss to her cheek. Her blush and accompanying smile tell him she didn't mind, resulting in the signature Katniss-produced smile to make another appearance. 

 

“Have a good night, Katniss,” he bids her. 

 

Not one to be outdone, and feeling brave herself, she leans one hand on his broad chest, places her other hand on his cheek and leans in for her own chaste kiss, right on his lips. Her touch sends a jolt of electricity through his already strung up body and though the kiss is brief, it still leaves him breathless.

 

“Good night, Peeta,” she replies, looking straight into his wide eyes. As quickly as she kissed him, she lets go and slips inside her place, leaving him stunned in the hallway with the goofiest smile on his face. Bringing his fingers up to his tingling lips, he whispers into the empty hallway before wandering into his own apartment. 

 

“Good night indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am already working on more chapters, so if you liked this story and want to read more, subscribe!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
